Deseos ocultos
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: Clary&Jace. Porque se complementan y se necesitan. Porque uno aprenderá del otro, y porque ambos tiene experiencias que compartir. Serie de drabbles basados en "Undisclosed Desires"- Muse. Para Mel, Analu, Annie, Ana, Dessie y Kokoro.
1. Déjate ver

**Disclaimmer: **Okey, a ver. Jace, es mío. También el libro, los personajes y los derechos de autor. (?) Bueno, ya. Casandra Clare es la dueña de todo eso. Amén.  
**Summary**: Clary&Jace. Porque se complementan y se necesitan. Porque uno aprenderá del otro, y porque ambos tiene experiencias que compartir. Serie de drabbles basados en "Undisclosed Desires"- Muse. Para Mel, Analu, Annie, Ana, Dessie y Kokoro.  
**Nota**: Coño, al fin me decidí a hacerlo. Es que, youknow, la escuela me absorbe, pero I'm back (H). Esto va para las chicas que aman 'The Mortal Instruments' tanto como yo: Mal (Flippy Skitty Black), Analu (Analu Cullen), Annie (Cafesitodeldia), Ana (Edward's in the Air), Dessie (DessieCBCWCDF) y Kokoro (Kokoro Black). Porque ellas son hgfyrfgyfyegeuyfge y las amo, aunque casi nop he hablado con Kokoro y Dessie xD. Pero bueno, loveyou, girls.  
**Nota 2**: Hum, aún no lo sé, pero esto, tal vez, contenga algo de lemon. Ya saben, uno ligerito (completayvulgarmentesexual,claro) y, staff like that. Ya saben, inspirada en la canción Undisclosed Desires – Muse, porque es tan ELLOS. Yk, pípol ;D.

* * *

**Deseos ocultos**

**&**Uno:  
_Déjate ver._

«I know you've suffered  
but I don't want you to hide»

* * *

— Jace.  
— No.  
— ¡Jace!  
— No, Clary  
— Por favor, cuéntamelo otra vez.

La miras y vez en sus ojos el gran anhelo. Pero, ¿en qué puede complacerla escuchar como Valentine, en tu niñez, te hirió de formas distintas? ¿Cómo le puede gustar tanto a ella aquella historia de tu halcón?  
Apartas la mirada, porque no sabes si darle lo que quiere, aunque te duela.  
Aunque ceder te haga sufrir.

— No lo creo, Clary. Y no… no insistas.  
— Jace —y ahora su voz es suave, un suave canturreo. Dulce, incitador—. Jace, mírame.

Y la miras de nuevo. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas y el rojo cabello, como una llamarada, adorna su rostro. Sus esmeraldas llenas de cariño y algo más. ¿Comprensión, tal vez? No lo sabes, no importa. Pero no puedes dejar de admirar esa imagen.

— ¿Qué? —el veneno de la irritación se cuela en ese bajo murmullo malhumorado.  
No puedes evitarlo. No puedes evadir ser quien eres, y lo que fuiste…

— Sé que sufriste, Jace —te susurra mientras una pequeña mano aparta unos mechones dorados de tu cara—. Se que Valentine se portó cruel, y te hizo daño… —te mira directamente a los ojos. Parece madura, algo mayor. Hermosa—. Pero no quiero que te escondas de mí. Dímelo todo, comparte conmigo… tu dolor —su otra mano rodea una de las tuyas—. Estoy aquí, contigo.

Se acerca, se para de puntitas como la delicada muñequita que es y roza suavemente tus labios.  
— Para ti.

Y te abraza.  
Porque es lo único que necesitas.  
Una cura para tu sufrimiento.


	2. Cambio

**Disclaimmer**: Cassandra Clare es dueña de 'The Mortal Instruments'. Amén.  
**Summary**: Clary&Jace. Porque se complementan y se necesitan. Porque uno aprenderá del otro, y porque ambos tiene experiencias que compartir. Serie de drabbles basados en "Undisclosed Desires"- Muse. Para Mel, Analu, Annie, Ana, Dessie y Kokoro.  
**Nota**: Segundo drabble. Espero que los lemons estén cerca (?). corto porque mi madre está castrando, y porque Ana quiere que continue y me matará si no sigo x). Love you, girl .  
**Nota 2**: Lindas, gracias por los reviews ;D

* * *

**Deseos ocultos**

**&**Dos:  
_Cambio._

«It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied.»

* * *

Lo miras. Decaído, un poco. ¿Tal vez desanimado?, quizá.  
¿Cómo saberlo? Jamás lo dice.

Pero ahora sabes distinguirlo, pocas veces leerlo. Cuando está de buen humor, le gusta ser sarcástico, burlón. Te molesta, y a todo el mundo también. ¿Raro? No. Estás acostumbrada. Pero, es diferente cuando está de malhumor. Claro, es pesado. ¿Mucho?... No tanto. La verdad no te fijas en eso. Sostienes la mirada en el aire salvaje que su agresividad le confiere.

Porque es tan hermoso que temes que desaparezca en un pestañeo.

Su melena dorada se ve más viva que nunca, como una corona de oro sobre su cabeza. Sus facciones se afilan, tensas en la zona de la barbilla. Sus ojos son rendijas, que dejan ver tan sólo un sutil atisbo de esos leonados orbes.

Es frío, se aparta. Actúa como si el ser amado tuviera poca importancia.

Porque alguna vez dijo "Amar es destruir, y el ser amado es destruido". Pero tú sabes que eso no es cierto. A él le gusta ser querido, ser tratado con cariño. No importa quien sea: Maryse, Isabelle, Alec.

O, quizá, tú.

Porque, aunque Maryse sea como su madre, y Alec e Isabelle sus hermanos (_sabes a que me refiero_), tú siempre serás quien lo reavivó, como alguna vez Isabelle dijo. Hiciste que cambiara —no del todo, claro— y que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Porque tú nunca lo negaste. Abriste las puertas a lo nuevo, reemplazando tu miedo a él por curiosidad. Y lo hallaste asombroso.


	3. Sucumbiendo

**Disclaimmer**: Cassandra Clare es dueña de 'The Mortal Instruments'. Amén.  
**Summary**: Clary&Jace. Porque se complementan y se necesitan. Porque uno aprenderá del otro, y porque ambos tiene experiencias que compartir. Serie de drabbles basados en "Undisclosed Desires"- Muse. Para Mel, Analu, Annie, Ana, Dessie y Kokoro.  
**Nota**: Bueno, aquí habrá un lime (?). Es mi única advertencia ;D Porque estoy escuchando a mi ejemplo a seguir, Joan Jett, y ¡fuck! Estoy enamorada de ella.  
**Nota 2**: No se olviden de los reviews, bitches u.u

* * *

**Deseos ocultos**

**&**Tres:  
_Sucumbiendo._

«Soothing,  
I'll make you feel pure»

* * *

Beso. Lengua. Beso de nuevo.  
Deliciosamente hermoso.

— Jace, no.

Y estampas los labios de nuevo.  
— Vamos, Clary.

Te preguntas de dónde salió esto. Y más raro es que tú, precisamente, supliques por algo. Siempre obtienes lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente esta vez?

Ah, claro. Porque es Clary.  
Tan sencillo como eso.  
Pero tan complicado a la vez.

Y es que, coño, ella es diferente. ¿Si?, ¿qué tanto? Demasiado, claro. Es difícil. Terca, cabezota y necia. Difícil y linda. Tenaz, valiente y frágil. Dulce, vulnerable y escurridiza. Preciosa. Y así como te costó capturarla, no la dejarás ir. Pero ella parece no estar de acuerdo. Sin embargo, ha quitado tu camisa y toca tu vientre. Dejas escapar un gemido.

Sus besos son urgentes, apresurados. Quiere terminar ya. Pero este momento es irremplazable; cada uno de los que has pasado con ella no tienen precio. Y por eso esto acabará cuando te plazca.

— Despacio, Clary.

Pero ella hace un puchero. Muerdes su labio inferior, pasando la lengua después. Y mira, ¿dónde ha ido a parar su blusa? Hasta el otro extremo del cuarto. Genial. Te atreves a pasar la lengua por la zona de su ombligo.

El arqueamiento de su espalda es automático, como los jadeos. Y puedes olerla. Mojada, mucho, para ti. Por ti.

—Jace, esto no—gemido y choque de caderas sobre la ropa—, no está bien.  
— Tranquila, Clary. Estamos.

Y el «solos» muere en tus labios cuando el timbre del instituto suena. Sabes que es Simon.  
Mierda, él todo lo interrumpe. Y eso te cabrea.

Clary se separa con un suspiro, pero sabes que volverá.  
Porque, aunque esto parezca pecado, los hace sentir más puros que nunca.

* * *

Creo que quedó decente.  
No sean crueles, sin burlas. (?)

~Lee.


	4. Con él

**Disclaimmer**: Cassandra Clare es dueña de 'The Mortal Instruments'. Amén.  
**Summary**: Clary&Jace. Porque se complementan y se necesitan. Porque uno aprenderá del otro, y porque ambos tiene experiencias que compartir. Serie de drabbles basados en "Undisclosed Desires"- Muse. Para Mel, Analu, Annie, Ana, Dessie y Kokoro.  
**Nota**: Oh Dios. Estoy un poco cansada, pero estoy de nuevo aquí. Así que, no se quejen(?). Niñas, con esta frase no podía poner un lemon, así que me remonté a cuando estos imbéciles van por Simon al hotel Dumort. Les prometo otro lime (o, tal vez, el lemon) para el siguiente drabble (yn). ¿Vale? Gracias por su comprensión x).  
**Nota 2**: Coño, gracias por los reviews. Dejen más, por favor 8D.

* * *

**Deseos ocultos.**

**&**Cuatro:  
_Con él._

«Trust me,  
you can be sure»

* * *

Rodeados. Y sin salida.

Vampiros de un lado, hombres lobo en el otro. Jace con cuchillos serafín, y Simon chillando molestamente en tus brazos. ¿Incómodo? Ya lo creo.

Pero Jace, como siempre, parece alivianado. Y te preguntas como es que parce ser así. Siempre buscando el peligro, corriendo tras el riesgo. Viviendo con la adrenalina fluyendo constantemente en las venas. Tú, está claro, no podrías llevar una vida así. Para nada.

Pero él está acostumbrado. Él ha frecuentado matanzas descomunales, sangre de demonio chorreando por litros, vampiros y hombres lobo descuartizándose por cualquier cosa. O, en este caso, ella.

Ordenas a Simon que calle, porque te está hartando.

Y te quedas ahí, petrificada, y luego, sientes una mano rodear tu brazo. Asestas un fuerte golpe, sin saber que es Jace. Entonces te relajas. Su segura mano, apretando —suave pero firmemente— tu antebrazo, se siente bien. Tan natural.

Te apremia.  
— Vamos, Clary. Por aquí.

Y lo sigues, sin detenerte a pensar a dónde van. Suben las frágiles escaleras, y oyes a las espeluznantes creaturas venir detrás de ustedes. El terror te carcome los nervios. Mantienes la cabeza fría, no obstante, porque sabes que él detesta la desesperación… y los ataques de pánico.

Cierras la puerta, se encuentran en la azotea. Comenzar a jalarte los rojos cabellos no te parece tan mala idea en ese momento. Pero es loúltimo que harías.

— ¿Y ahora qué?  
— Estoy en eso.  
— La puerta no aguantará.  
— Estoy en eso, estoy en eso…

La puerta comienza a ser fuertemente golpeada. Los goznes comienzan a desprenderse.

— Jace…  
— Clary, estoy en… ¡Lo tengo!

La figura de dos triángulos invertidos comienza a formarse en tu mente, pero desaparece cuando la puerta es violentamente tirada, y Jace te arrastra a su lado, subiéndote a una de las motocicletas, aquellas que funcionan con energía demoniaca.

Abandonan todo: el hotel… y el suelo. Están volando.

Genial. Eso era grandioso: lograron escapar y robaron una motocicleta.  
Pero no importaba. Porque estabas con él. El que te hace sentir segura.

Porque puedes confiar en él, sin importa qué.

(_Bueno, sólo algunas veces_).


End file.
